Studies on the current concepts of adaptive postural control mechanisms will continue by comparing sensorimotor function of normal subjects matched with well defined vestibular deficient subjects. The main goal of the proposed research project is to determine quantitative relationships between direct vestibular sensorimotor reflex control of posture and the role of CNS compensatory mechanisms in patients with vestibular deficits. Studies will be performed using controlled moveable support surface and visual surrounds to alter sensory references while recording sway and electromyographic muscle responses from standing humans. The long term goal is to understand the mechanisms of vestibular dependent sensorimotor interactions in normal and vestibular deficient subjects. Clinical benefits include new diagnostic methods for evaluation of patients with spatial disorientation, and abnormal control of upright posture.